ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
2008 Macrovirus Epidemic
The Macrovirus Epidemic was part of a series of events in 2008 HST involving the League of Mary Sue Factories and a PPC Mirror Multiverse. On March 12, 2008, the LMF snuck two infected Sues into Headquarters. This went unnoticed due to the fact that Headquarters was testing a clearly ineffective lockdown system, so everyone who wasn't on a mission was restricted to their response center or department office. The Flowers maintain that the lockdown was a response to the threat posed by the EPC. There is some conjecture that the lockdown was made up as an excuse for the Flowers to party in the halls without interference, but the Flowers have denied everything. The fact that many of them were not in their offices had nothing to do with them actually hanging out in the pool room. They definitely didn't get drunk on Bleepka cocktails. Nope. Once the macroviruses were discovered, HQ went from experimental lockdown to total quarantine with no one allowed in or out of HQ. Those agents in the field at the time were issued TARDISes and told to rendezvous at New Caledonia, a small city in World One protected by an Somebody Else's Problem Field. The TARDISes were manufactured by DoSAT with the use of a Duplicator. Most of them were later given up so as not to piss off the Time Lords, who are rather proprietary with their technology; however, a few agents stubbornly held onto theirs. The initial epidemic, due to the unnatural size of an early host (Paul Bunyan), was known to feature specimens of the virus large enough to completely fill the height and width of an HQ hallway. Tragically, during the attack, Makes-Things was killed, along with approximately one thousand other agents. Most died of dehydration after being infected. Others were fatally injured fighting the large specimens. The epidemic came to an end when Honesah, or rather her double from the EPC mirrorverse, commanded a small force of EPC!Daleks to enter HQ and kill the macroviruses. It took them nine days to completely eliminate the visible macroviruses, but when it was done the Medical Department was able to release a cure into the atmosphere. Unfortunately, that was when the Mary Sues invaded... Records of the Epidemic * "Fighting Emotions" (The Chronicles of Narnia), Agents Tawaki Penguin and Melpomene (DTO) with Tadkeeta (DOGA) ** The story that started it all. * "A Special Creature: The Pink Merdog" (Trauma Center), Agents July Flame and Library (DF) ** July and Library are stranded in the field when HQ is quarantined. * "A Very Wicky Problem" (Pride and Prejudice), Agents Maria Falcone, Crispin Reed, and Beethoven Sonata (DMS) ** The agents end up with a TARDIS. * "PPC-HQ, Nouvelle Calédonie" (interlude) ** The epidemic ends, but the invasion begins. * "Gestalt Therapy" (FicPsych) ** FicPsych copes with the epidemic, then the invasion. * "Ilraen's Journal" (interlude) ** Agent Ilraen's personal account of the quarantine and the Battle of the Cafeteria. Category:Events Category:PPC Emergencies